The Start of Something
by iheartdonuts
Summary: Friendship piece of how Mac and Kaori meant during the Tricky year. Switching points of views ahead. Oneshot.


**Mac's POV.----**

"Here you go sir, congratulates on making it to this years SSX circuit", said the driver.

I smiled.

"Thanks man."

He gave me one last smile before driving away. I looked up at the building in front of me and let out a, "Whoaaaa."

I was looking up at the one and only SSX hotel, where all the other SSX competitors were staying there.

Can anyone say V.I.P.? Heck yes!

Entering the hotel I found a few people waiting in a separate room apart. Soon I realized that's where all the competitors were. There I saw a tall blond with a guy that looked from the 70's, a serious guy with a British scent, and some dude who seemed to be meditating. I couldn't help but laugh a bit, who did that guy think he was, Buddha?

After taking my CD player out I walked over to a nearby sofa and sat down to wait for further directions. This is so lame, I thought, as I looked around to see more competitors entering the room. I pulled out a Blink182 CD and began to listen to the music.

By the time everyone had arrived they had already announced who was rooming with who. I was paired up with the serious dude with the British scent, his name was Moby. I looked around and studied the faces of my rivals one last time before leaving the room.

"Come on mate, we don't have all day." said Moby.

"Damn yo, I'm comin'." This is going to be some competition alright.

**Kaori's POV.---**

"Soo, here we are! What do you think of our room, roomie?"

I smiled cheerful and clapped my hands. "Ooo, it's very nice!"

"Then let's unpack our stuff, and get ready for later." said my roommate, Elise Riggs. She was a tall blond, and was very pretty. Not only pretty, but seem very nice too. From what I've heard she's a very good snowboarder and she likes surfing. I was so caught up in my thoughts I realized it was fully quiet at the moment. Elise had gone to sit down and read. I should say something, don't want her to think I'm rude.

"Eh, Elise-chan."

She looked up from her magazine and gave me full attention.

"Yes?"

"I hope we could be good friends," I said, smiling brightly and affording her my hand in greeting. She studied me for bit, but finally took my hand and shakes it.

"I hope we can too sweetie, just remember this isn't about making friends, it's also about winning."

I remained quiet for a while, and then finally I nodded.

"Umm, hai, if you say so."

Spotting my uneasiness she let out a small chuckle and smiles.

"Aww lighten' up Kaori, I was only kidding."

I too laughed. "You had me going there, Elise-chan."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-'

So this is Garibaldi. I thought, as I looked around and exploded the area. I clapped my hands and jumped with joy at the slight. "This is going to be so fun, father will be proud!"

"Would you be quiet?"

"Huh?" I turned to find another SSX competitor. I studied him a bit before approaching myself to him. He looked, somewhat scary...but I should introduce myself, right?

"Gomen, I'm Kaori Nishadake, and you are?"

"I'm Psymon Stark, the most likable guy ever! Now would you move it, I'm trying to wax my board."

I could tell he was being sarcastic, but I didn't let that bother me.

"Um, need any help-o?" He gave me a glance.

"Help-o? What's that, help-o? Never heard of such thing."

I giggled a bit.

"Gomen, I meant help, my English is still a bit off." He chucked.

"What's gomen? Haven't heard of that word either. Have you, Psymon junior?"

He looked over to his right hard, which was covered by tattoos. I stare at him for a bit. Was he talking to his… tattoos?Or was he doing this on purpose to tick me off? I took out a bottle of wax from my Panda backpack.

"You can use mine if you like." He looked at me and gave me a confused look.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing at my backpack.

"Oh! That's my panda backpack, isn't it cute?"

I asked, holding my backpack in front of me. He laughed loudly.

"What a baby! Ahahaha!"

I frowned. Why was he laughing? Did I say something funny? No. He was just being rude.

"See ya later, Kaorrrriiii." He said, after giving me a push. I was about to turn to answer him, but suddenly tripped instead. My trip caused my wax bottle to open, spilling wax all over Psymon's board. I panicked. This isn't good; this is not good AT All.

Psymon turned to face me. It took me a while to realize that he too, was covered with wax. I felt like giggling, but choose to hold it in.

"Psymon, I'm very sorry I didn't mean to…" I paused, searching for the right words.

"Let me help you."

Just as I was about to reach over to his board, he laughed and grabbed it.

"You better watch your back kid."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-'

I waited quietly in the lobby, hoping to see Zoe-chan pass by. She was one of few people who talked to Psymon... I wanted to know more about him, and how I could fix this mess. I didn't want to be scared of Psymon, even if he is a scary person. Sighing loudly I decided to move over where the window was. At least I had a pretty view.

I could see someone was approaching me through the window's reflection.

"Yo what's up? I'm Mac." Mac spoke to me.

"Konnichiwa," I said, as I looked up at him. At that moment I saw a puzzled face, but I didn't have time to study Mac very well, I was in a hurry to find Zoe-chan. She's one of Psymon's friends, after all.

"You're in the SSX circuit too right?" He asked.

Before I could answer I saw Zoe just outside the hotel. Not wanting to loose her sight, I quickly got hold of my board. "Gomen, ikanakucha," I said rushing out of the lobby room.

**Mac's POV.---**

"So how long have you been snowboarding?" asked Eddie.

"Since I could remember, I loved snowboarding. When it's not skateboarding, it's the snow man, it relaxes me and makes me forget about the real world, ya know?" I answered truthfully.

"I see, so you're up for a little practice run in Garibaldi?"

Hanging out with the 70's guy wasn't so bad after all. After having a small argument with Moby back in our hotel room it felt good to be getting along with someone else from the circuit.

I smirked and said, "You're on man!"

"You doin' pretty good pal, keep it up." I smiled at Eddie, he was one of the few competitors I actually got along with here. By now mostly everyone knew I was only 16, and Eddie wasn't going easy on me just because of my age.

"Well I gotta go, got a practice run with Elise. Ooh, and don't forget to come to tomorrow's practice run with me and Elise, later bro."

"Kay, I won't. See ya." I said, waving at Eddie.

Sighing, I looked up at the sunset. It remained me a lot about her. For some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about the girl the saw in the lobby the other day. For the past few days I noticed she practicing as hard as me. She was very cute. Okay, she wasn't just cute, she was beautiful. She had gorgeous brown eyes, pretty light skin, and a smile that can cheer just about anyone up. I never saw her angry though. She always had a cheerful smile upon her face. I wanted to approached her, because one, we're about the same age, and two, she could used some help in her English. The 'Mac-ster' would gladly help her, but only if she allowed me too. A couple of times I stared at her, hoping she would notice me and make eye contact, but she never did, she had no clue I even existed.

**Kaori's POV.----**

After last night's agreement with Psymon I didn't see him for two days. I heard from Zoe and the other competitors that Psymon is bad news, he is a "crazy man", as they say. I was frightened, all I wanted to do was to help him with his board, but instead I ended up winning myself an enemy, something I wasn't expecting. I stare blankly at the ceiling as I lay in bed.

"Hey Kaori, want to go for a little practice run down in Garibaldi?" asked Elise. I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to find my roommate, Elise.

"Oh, sure, Elise-chan. But isn't Eddie going too?" I asked. Not that I didn't like Eddie, but he was Elise's riding partner. With all of this Psymon stuff happening I haven't had time to find a riding partner, or make any friends.

I could see Elise didn't hesitate to answer.

"Don't worry sweetie, Eddie's taking a friend this time."

"A friend?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-'

"Hey guys, we're here!"

Elise and I had just finishing arriving at Garibaldi. There stood Eddie, and next to him was Mac, the boy I had seen a few days early.

"You guys made it, nice."

"Why of course," said Elise.

I turned to face Mac, and smiled brightly.

"Hi there, you're the boy I had a small conversation with at the lobby the other day, right?"

He nodded, and then slightly shrugged his shoulders, narrowing his eyes elsewhere.

"Uh, yeah…"

Mac looked rather uneasy though the rest of the day. Had I done something wrong? Then it hit me, I had ran out on him that day at the lobby. That was very rude of me…I should apologize.

"Hey, Kaori! Eddie and I are going to go on little one on one!" Elise said, as she ran to starting point.

I nodded, and cheered her on. "Okay, good luck Elise-chan!"

"Hey!"

Eddie waved his hand at me.

"What about me Kaori? Where's the love?"

I laughed. "Good luck to you too, Eddie-san!"

I watched as the two began to race down the track, then made my way back to the benches, and sighed. I looked around to see if I could spot Mac.

I found him waxing his broad.

**Mac's POV.----**

"Um, hi, konnichiwa."

I looked up at Kaori, and said, "Hey, uh, Kaori right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it's Kaori, and you're Mac, correct?"

I smiled. I was glad to see she hadn't forgotten my name from our five second conversation.

"Yea, the one and only."

She laughed softly.

"This that so?"

I had made her laugh, that was good. I chuckled, and then stretched my arm to my back.

"Yeah, that's me, the Mac attack."

She laughed again, only this time she was smiling.

"Hehe, I see…listen, Mac. I wanted to apologize to you for running off the other day; it was extremely rude of me."

"What? Nah, it's cool yo, it's no biggie." I had completely forgotten about that. "But now that you mention it, it did seem like you were in a rush."

I could see her smile fade away.

"Ah, yes. Well, um, have you gotten to met Psymon Stark yet?"

Pysmon what?

"Oh, ya mean the psycho?"

She nodded, and then looked straight at the snow. "Yes, him…I had an argument with him a few days ago, and now I get the impression he doesn't like me, he's been teasing me a lot."

I could only look at her and feel useless. I can't just hug, or tell her 'I protect you', since we just met. It was quiet for a few seconds before I decided to speak up.

"Don't worry about it Kaori, that fool's crazy, he probably forgot about it already."

She looked up at me and asked, "Do you really think so?"

I gave her a thumbs up. "For sure! Now how about we go get some pizza after this? "

Wait, what? Where did that offer come from?

She smiled weakly.

"Mac, you're a very nice guy, you know that?"

* * *

SSX Tricky© EA

Not to bad if you ask me, I started this on the beginning of the year. Still, I think it was okay, not my best work but it's alright. Btw, thanks to all who read and reviewed my other SSX oneshot. I can't thank you enough.

Peace for now :D


End file.
